A bag of this type is known and comprises an outer envelope in which an inner pouch is fixed. The pouch is intended to receive toilet objects or the like and is provided with a slide fastener. The outer envelope is intended to contain clothes, shoes or the like and is provided with a slide fastener. It is provided either with handles or with a shoulder strap.
To gain access to the pouch, the envelope must first be opened, thus rendering its contents visible while the toilet objects are being removed and replaced.
Furthermore, the capacity of the inner pouch is limited and it is difficult to maintain its shape and to keep straight, as, when said pouch is full. In addition, when the bag is full it is out-of-balance and suspended by one side only.
In addition, the capacity of the outer envelope cannot be significantly increased, despite the existence of gussets.
Finally, the deformations applied on the bag from the outside are directly transmitted to the contents through the wall, which may crease, deteriorate or break certain objects.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by improving the known bag described above.